narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma
, also known as , was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, and eventually led half of the group to stage a coup d'etat against the Hokage. Background Kazuma was once part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. His belief was that the Land of Fire shouldn't have two kings, and made it his goal in life to unite the Land of Fire under one king. He tried to persuade the Fire Daimyō to help him with his goal by ridding the second king, the Hokage. However, he was stopped by Asuma Sarutobi, who told him that the daimyō did not agree with him. After a long fight, Kazuma, Asuma, and Chiriku were left as the only surviving members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Kazuma then had one final showdown with Asuma, where he was ultimately struck down. Chiriku was the only one who knew about this, and kept it a secret. Despite Asuma and Chiriku's initial belief, Kazuma had survived. His goals had not changed despite all his allies now being dead. He decided that the only way he could unite the Land of Fire under one king would be to destroy Konoha, along with its Hokage. He spent the next several years training and coming up with a plan to achieve his goal in life. He later changed his name to Furido and persuaded three powerful shinobi, Fuen, Fūka, and Fudō to join him in his plan to reduce the chances of him failing. During the attack of Kurama on Konoha, Kazuma discovered that the Nine-Tails' chakra was so great that it had leaked out. Kazuma took advantage of this by collecting the extra chakra. He then infused Sora with this chakra and cells from the Nine-Tails, and kept it mostly contained inside his son with various seals as insurance for later. Personality According to Sora, Kazuma was once a kind, loyal, and upbeat man who took pride in his appearance and abilities, which was proven by how hard he trained and how diligent he was in keeping his Twelve Guardian Ninja sash clean and in good condition. According to Asuma, Kazuma was a man with great faith in his beliefs, and was willing to do whatever it took to make his dreams come true. Kazuma proved to have much resolve in the actions he took. Despite the heartless and destructive means he went through, he truly believed that his goal for "uniting" the Land of Fire by getting rid of Konohagakure and branding the rest of the world with the Land of Fire's flag was the right thing to do, convinced it was the only way to truly bring prosperity to the country. As Furido, he appeared to be laid-back and a little goofy, regularly making light of the battle. But this only served to distract others from his true nature. In truth, Kazuma would stop at nothing to "unite" the Land of Fire. While once an honourable man who refused to involve bystanders, as he admitted himself, which he openly became disgusted by his former self's principles. He has since abandoned all forms of moral and emotional attachment to pursue his goals, regardless of who he must sacrifice, as he showed through his use of his own son. He also becomes quite deceptive, concealing his true identity from Sora and only claiming that he "knew his father". Thanks to this deception, he was able to convince Sora to turn his back on his Konohagakure allies, attack Tsunade, and join up with him in his attack on the village (until Sora learned that Kazuma wished to kill everyone, not just the Hokage). Contrary to Asuma, who believed the "king" in shōgi was the next generation of shinobi, Kazuma viewed the "king" to be the daimyō of the Land of Fire. For this reason, he set about trying to kill Tsunade, Konoha's Fifth Hokage, whom he viewed to be a threat to what he called the "true king" of the Land of Fire.Naruto: Shippūden episode 65 Though perverted, this shows that Kazuma still has tremendous loyalty to the daimyō, which carries over from his days as one of the Twelve Ninja Guardians. Appearance Kazuma was a tall man of tanned complexion. He wore simple dark clothing that matched his brown hair, long pants and a short-sleeved shirt with black shoes. He also wore a red sweatband on his head. As Furido, he wore a purple qípáo-like garment that was lined with yellow, blue, and grey and straw sandals. His hair had become white and long while worn-out in texture. He also had a pale long scar stretching diagonally across his face, presumably from Asuma's final attack on him. After the extended period since last seeing his former ally, Kazuma's appearance had changed so much that Asuma barely recognised him. Abilities As one of the former Twelve Guardian Ninja, Kazuma was a highly capable ninja. In his quest to prove Konoha as worthless and ultimately destroy it, Kazuma gathered a variety of proficient skills. Alongside his four-man team, he easily bypassed all of Konoha's outer defenses and likewise threw the village into turmoil. Ninjutsu Kazuma acquired great knowledge and proficiency in ninjutsu during his quest to destroy Konoha. He could refract light to conceal himself from view of his enemies. He was knowledgeable and proficient in many kinjutsu capable of reviving the dead. His knowledge was so great that he was able to allow himself and his team pass through Fuen's giant barrier, a feat that astonished several shinobi as they believed it to be normally impossible. His knowledge was also great enough to dispel techniques used to trap him, like Sai's ink technique binding him. Likewise, he was able to easily sneak through Konoha's barrier undetected. Nature Transformation Kazuma was proficient in various element techniques. He was proficient in Wind Release, as he could infuse his weapons with wind natured chakra to greatly increase their penetrative power. When using his monk staff, he is able to produce a large twister strong enough to easily repel Sora's demonic wind blasts. With Earth Release, he could merge himself into and within a forest environment. Combining his Kinjutsu with his earth-nature chakra, Kazuma also was able to revive the dead using at least two different methods. The first version required a large area of earth, which would allow him to continuously summon people as mindless zombies. The second version would bring a person back as a perfect resurrection, able to use all its skills from when alive. Unlike the Impure World Reincarnation technique, the soul is not bounded to the body. This method requires a large amount of energy (i.e. electricity). He can easily dispel the technique anytime and release their soul from their corpses. Fūinjutsu Kazuma showed impressive knowledge and mastery of sealing techniques. Not only did he find a way to capture and contain Kurama's excess chakra, five years after the fact, he then sealed, and effectively kept Sora's demon chakra contained for several years and later easily released it. His sealing method was so effective that even after a medical team at the Fire Temple examined Sora, after his demon chakra caused him to rampage and nearly destroy the temple, they were unable to find traces of what might have caused him to rampage. Physical Prowess Kazuma specialised in melee combat, showing outstanding prowess in both bukijutsu and taijutsu, able to easily overwhelm Sora, who is highly skilled in close-range combat, while merely toying with him, and fight on par with one of Konoha's top ninja, noted for his melee skills, Asuma Sarutobi, only losing upon being restrained by Sai. His primary weapon in battle was a multi-section monk staff, which he could strike from a distance with great accuracy using the multiple parts split with a chain in between the joint and destroy large boulders and trees in the blink of an eye.Naruto: Shippūden episode 61 He was also proficient at close-range with a triple-bladed hand claw. Even without his weapons, Kazuma was more than proficient enough to easily outpace and incapacitate Sora, appearing right beside his son, mid-sentence, without the younger shinobi noticing his movement, and delivering a strong enough punch to stun Sora.Naruto: Shippūden episode 63 Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Furido encountered Team Yamato in the fields near the Fire Temple, after they had been lured there by the stolen bodies of Kitane, Tōu, Seito and Nauma. There, he came face-to-face with Sora again for the first time in years. Clearly, Furido was more interested in how Sora used his powers than how he had grown as a person. During their skirmish, Furido continued to taunt Sora to force him to show more of his true power. Eventually, Furido performed the Five Elements Unseal on Sora, causing his son's demonic arm to appear more frequently. Later, shortly before the attack on Konoha, he revealed to Sora that it had been Asuma who had "killed" his father as part of his plan to get Sora to join him. Initially he had convinced Sora to join him in his plans to destroy Konoha's "king", but then Sora had discovered that Furido intended to also destroy the entire village and all of its inhabitants, prompting Sora to help stop him. When his initial plan to destroy Konoha by using four resurrected Ninja Guardian members to perform Limelight failed, he decided to rely on unleashing the full force of Sora's demonic chakra, knowing full well that Sora's body would not be able to handle it and that he would ultimately destroy everything around him. After all of Furido's allies perished, Asuma and Team Yamato caught up to Furido, where Asuma revealed who Furido really was. It was then that Kazuma revealed that it was because of him that Sora possessed his demonic powers. Whilst Naruto tried to deal with Sora, Asuma chased after Kazuma into the woods. There Asuma scolded Kazuma for using Sora as a tool and weapon. Eventually, Kazuma was captured (with assistance from Sai). Asuma tried one last time to make Kazuma understand that his goal was unnecessary as, in reality, they were both trying to protect the wrong king. Refusing to believe that, Kazuma broke free and attempted to finish off Asuma, but was struck down by his former ally. As Kazuma collapsed and feels his end drawing near, he voiced his fear for the future of the country. Asuma merely stated that it would continue to exist as it always has, which Kazuma scoffed at before finally dying. Trivia * The name Kazuma means "true harmony", alluding to his goal of bringing prosperity to the Land of Fire. * As an anime-only character, Kazuma seemed to be made as an extension over the repeated talking about the "true king" during the Akatsuki Suppression Mission. * Kazuma's favourite food seemed to be roasted sweet potatoes, which he was seen eating often. * While for different reasons, Kazuma and Minato Namikaze both put part of Kurama into their respective sons. References de:Kazuma / Furiido